


Stupid Sunburn

by Tofudonut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Massage?, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone starts to make fun of how pale Prussia is, but when Canada joins in that's the last straw.<br/>He goes tanning, to stop the teasing, and ends up getting sun burnt, but is that really a bad thing?<br/>(Sorry I'm so bad at summaries! DX)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please tell me what you think! ^o^  
> Good, bad, everything!

“Wow!” a young girl with light brown hair said, “Francis you have such smooth skin!” she stared in awe at his flawless complexion.

“Yeah!” another girl, this one with short red hair, agreed, “And so pale! How do you get it to look like that?”

“Oh, That is a secret my dear,” He answered in a seductive whisper, “But the person you really should be asking about paleness is Gilbert.” They all looked at the albino as he took a big bit out of his burger. The three girls had a fit of giggles before turning back to the handsome french teen.

“Yeah he’s pale,” the redhead scoffed, “But-” she began, but was quickly cut off.

“So, What if I’m pale!” The offended teen forced through gritted teeth, after swallowing the rather large bit.

“Oh, Nothing! Nothing at all!” the brunette said in a panic, her brown eyes screamed for help as she looked around the table.

“Well it’s just that you’re too pale,” the shy blue eyed girl whispered.

“Too pale?”

“Yeah, You are so pale...and you can’t see your veins or anything.” The green eyed redhead added with a laugh

“I mean, It’s like you’re not even alive?” the three giggled and the whole table joined in the teasing.

“It’s almost like he’s a ghost!”

“Don’t let America see you or he’ll start screaming!”

“You’ll never need a Halloween costume!”

“Yeah, He already looks like a vampire!”

“Will Your skin burn in the sun?”

“Well, he does live in a basement!”

“Did your parents lock you in there since you were born? 

The laughter and jokes followed him from class to class, even kids he didn't even know started joining in. As the day went on the anger inside Gilbert began to build, but he know if he got in one more fight his Vati would literally beat him with a stick! By the end of third period he had already gotten the nickname Snow White. His teachers were having a hard time trying not to call him by his new nickname and some even did it without thinking. As his fifth and last period came around he was about ready to punch anyone and everyone. His stress and anger had spiked to levels they had never been and he was seconds away from losing control. ‘Thank God it’s Friday,’ he thought with a tired sigh. 

“There you are, Snow White,” a chipper voice softly rang out. ‘Snow White’ turned fast ready to give a strong right hook to the side of whoever’s head, but froze when he came face to face with Matthew. Gilbert could feel his heart shatter in his chest and the tears burning in his eyes. He tried to keep in his pain, but his face betrayed him. Quickly he turned around willing his voice to steady itself as he forced out a laugh, “Very funny, Birdie.”

Without giving the other a chance Gilbert ran off to class leaving a very confused blonde standing alone in the hallway. The whole period Gilbert couldn't stop thinking about the teasing and how Matthew had joined in. Matthew, the guy he had liked ever since they first met back in elementary school. How could everyone, including his adorable little Birdie, have made fun of him? Sure no one knew how insecure he was about his albinism, but that still didn't make it okay! And so, what if he was pale? So, what if he was lighter skinned than them! He could get darker! And he would! “That’s it!” Gilbert yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. 

“Sit down, Mr. Beilschmidt. You will see me after class!” his teacher roared. He sat back in his chair smirking as he thought, ‘No one is going to be laughing at me anymore!’

~The Following Monday~

“Shut up!” Gilbert yelled as he swatted another hand away. He looked away angrily just to see Matthew walking his way. ‘Crap!’ he thought embarrassed.

“Whoa! Gil, what happened?” he asked shocked by his burnt red face.

“Nothing. I just went to the beach?” he pretended to scratch the back of his head because it hurt like hell to touch. Matt giggled making Gilbert blush, though you couldn't see it through the burn.

“I get like that, too. My skin is just too pale.” he sighed rubbing his arm.

 “You aren't that pale,” Gil tousled Matthew’s hair before wincing and regretting it. The blonde giggled again before taking the hand gently, so not to hurt the skin, looked at it then up at Gilbert.

 “You know this looks really bad. You should go to the nurse’s office and put some ointment on it.” a big smile came to his face. “I’ll help you!” The Prussian was at a loss for words, all he could do was nod though it stung.

 The Canadian dragged the other down the hall after saying bye to the others. They got to the office, but no one was there. Without a second thought Matthew throw Gil into a nearby stool and went to the cabinet full of medicine. Once he had found the right one he turned to the other boy and said, “Take your clothes off.”

 “What!?!”

 “Well how else am I supposed to put medicine on your burn?” he walked over and unbuttoning the other’s jacket.

 “I can do it myself!” Gilbert made a grab for the bottle, but misses as Matthew pulled away. He froze as he felt his whole body sting from the movement.

 “See! You can’t do it yourself!” Matthew helped the other pull off his shirt to expose his lobster red skin. “Just let me help you. Relax it won’t hurt.” he softly whispered as he moved to sit on the bed behind him. Gilbert grumbled to himself before suddenly letting out a content sigh as the cold lotion covered hands slid over his injured skin. The hands ran up his back, over his shoulder blades, and neck then back down to his lower back. They made small circles on his sides causing him to squirm. It felt so good having his back massaged by those delicate hands.

 A small, whispering voice inches away from his ear said, “You need to turn around so I can do the front.” A shiver ran down his spine and sat in his belly. “Gilbert, are you okay?” suddenly realizing where he was he shot up out of the stool, once again regretting it. “I can do it myself!” but it was far from convincing with the wince he had while saying it.

 “Come on, I already have it all over my hands just let me finish it?” The blonde said in a slightly annoyed tone. 

“F-fine.” he gave in, knowing the Canadian would not let it go anytime soon.

“Good, now just turn around.” Once they were facing each other Matthew gently slid his hands down one of Gil’s arms. The albino closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of being touched and massaged. His head bobbed as the hands moved to do the same treatment to the other arm. They went over his hands and down his fingers one by one. When they were done with the hands they slid back up the arm and on to his chest. Gilbert bit his lip as his head tipped back at the feel of the slippery hands gliding over his pecs and down to his abs. His nipples became hardened peaks as the cooling cream covered hands rubbed over them. The gentle hands went lower and lower until they hit the albino’s waist band. Suddenly realization hit Gilbert and his eyes shot open. 

“Um..” Gilbert cough into his hand to get the horse sound out of his voice, “Thanks.” He awkwardly made a move to get up, but winced as the motion caused his sun burnt legs to protest.

“Take off your pants.”

“Wha-? What?!?” 

“Your legs are burnt too. Aren't they?”

“I-I can do them myself!”

“Nonsense!” His hands shot out and undid the button of Gilbert’s pants before he had time to react, “It’s just your legs, right?” swiftly the Canadian tugged down the other’s pants causing the albino to let out a surprised squeal. Matthew giggled at the outburst before ordering Gilbert to sit, which he obeyed immediately. Slowly and gently Matthew pulled off the injured man’s shoes and socks before taking his pants off completely. Gilbert squirmed awkwardly as he sat in front of the blonde in nothing, but his black briefs, that left almost nothing to the imagination.

He jumped slightly as the newly coated hands landed on his mid-thigh. Matthew splayed out his fingers and ran down to the underside. They dipped under the fabric of Gilbert’s boxers just enough to tease before going back. The slippery phalanges wiggled and slid down his thigh and over his knee, then cascaded down his shin and back up his calf. Matthew didn't bother with the pale white foot and jumped over to the other thigh.

Once again the Prussian teen closed his eyes and lost himself in the sedating feel of those magical fingertips that danced across his damaged skin. Once he was completely lathered the hands ghosted over his skin, rubbing circles lightly to make sure the ointment worked into the sunburn.

“Well,” Matthew said pulling his hands off the burnt albino and wiping the excess ointment onto his pants, “I better be going off to class now. Wouldn't want to be late.”

“Uh...Yeah.” was all Gilbert could get out.

“You can put your clothes on yourself, right?” he asked getting up from his seat.

“Of course, I can!” Gilbert replied slightly offended, having finally snapped out of his lethargic state. Matthew chuckled “Then I’ll see you later.” he beamed before leave the room.

Gilbert grabbed his shirt off the floor and smiled at the door Matthew had just used and told himself, “I should get sun burnt more often.

THE END 


End file.
